When Strange things happen at Hogwarts
by Turannoktonnos
Summary: Dormammu accepts dr. Stranges deal, but he sends the sorcerer to another dimension. Now Stephen has to adjust to a body that he used long ago, and another sort of magic. AU
1. Prologue

Dormammu reluctantly said yes to dr. Stranges deal, but then, suddenly, a wicked grin appeared on his purplish face. "I might not be able to get earth, but I am able to punish you! Mwahaha!"  
And before Stephen could react, he was sucked into a portal, unlike any he had seen in his short career as a sorcerer.  
He fell. He didn't know where he was, as it was dark and night. Then, suddenly, something hit his chest, sending him flying against a nearby tree. He felt a sharp pain in his chest when trying to breathe, and knew immediately that multiple ribs were broken. Before everything went black, he could see that the thing that hit him had been a weird, moving tree.

...

"I think he's waking up." "Isn't it a bit early for that?"  
Dr. Strange opened his greyish blue eyes slowly, and saw a friendly looking old man, with a long beard and half-moon shaped glasses. Besides him, there was a merry but severe looking woman in nurse suit.  
With a friendly and curious tone to his voice, the old man introduced himself. "I'm professor Dumbledore, and this is Madame Pomfrey. You somehow managed to apparate on the school grounds and got hit by the Womping Willow. Do you remember any of that? And who are you?"  
Stephen was confused because of what Dumbledore had said. "Wha...school grounds? What happened to his voice?" For his voice was no longer the deep voice of a full grown man, but the high pitched voice of a twelve year old. He looked at his hands and, although they still were scarred and trembling, they were much smaller. Panicking, he grabbed the mirror from on the nightstand and looked at it. Staring back at him was a boy, with a rather sharp face, intense blue eyes and black hair, streaked with silver on the sides. Except for that last fact, it was exactly what he looked like when he was 12. And then, all the pieces fell together. The portal he had been send through by Dormammu had been special because it had reduced is age. He looked around him and saw the cloak and the eye on a chair nearby. Pfieuw, good that those weren't lost. Then, he realised he was still being watched. "Umh, mister Dumbledore, could you tell me where I am?" The man tilted his head slightly and answered:" You're in Hogwarts, the Wizarding School of the UK." 'Hogwarts...that sound familiar to me...' Strange thought. "And, what sort of wizarding?" He asked."Can you show it?" The headmaster chuckled and said:" You're a curious boy. Well, wizarding with a wand of course!" And he grabbed his wand and made firework appear. Stephen Stranges eyes grew big with delight. "Now, my young friend, you still haven't told me who you are, and where you come from." Dumbledore said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Oh", Stephen said:" I'm Stephen Strange, uhm...I don't know where I come from, because..uhm, I have no parents." Of course those last things were made up. Dumbledore frowned, and seemed to be thinking for a moment. "So you have no guardian. Well...I sense some very strong magic in you, so would you like it to get lessons on Hogwarts?" Dr. Strange was shocked:" I'm allowed to follow lessons? I'd love to! But...I have no money for school books..." Placing a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder, Dumbledore said:" That will be no problem, rest now, and we will talk later in my office."

...

Stephen sat relaxed in the chair in front of Dumbledore and looked around in the office, looking at the moving paintings. "So, Stephen. On the school, there are 4 houses, Hufflepuff is loyal, Ravenclaw studious, Gryffindor brave and Slytherin ambitious. This hat, the Sorting hat will decide in which you belong. Good luck." And he put the old hat on top of dr. Stranges head. _"Curious, very curious. I cannot a big part of your memories but I have no idea in which house you belong. It seems that in your past, you were very ambitious, but you are very studious and brave...yess, I think Gryffindor might be a good fit for you. Although you probably fit in them all._ GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The headmaster nodded slowly. "Okay, now you will also need a want. As you have no time to go to Diagon alley, I asked mister Olivander to come and make one here with what we have. It will only take a few hours. You're want will be wood of the Womping Willow, with a tail feather of Fawkes. It will be a long but rather flexible wand. For the school books and robes, we still have some spare on the school, and the school will pay for your wand. This, is Ms. McGonagall, the 'leader' of your new house. If you have any questions, just go and ask her. Now, will you wait for a moment? Then I can have a talk with the professors about your lessons." And then, he walked away to another room.  
Dr. Strange sat there, thinking about the mess he had gotten himself in. He had already realised that he was in the dimension from the Harry Potter universe, some books he had read 15 years ago. Then suddenly, an alarming thought came up in him. What if he couldn't use his magic anymore and was stuck forever. He quickly tried to summon some golden energy between his fingers, and let out a relieved sigh when he saw that it still worked. He looked at his trembling hands, and quickly summoned some thin leather gloves, for he knew that the fingers would be troubling him a great deal in lessons. It was time to learn something new.

...

 **A/N:** Hi readers, this is a new idea of mine, and I hope you like it. I recently watched the dr. Strange movie, and I LOVED IT! I hope you like this story, please read and review, that keeps me alive, or I will have to send the Cloak after you! I will try to update at least weekly, but no promises.


	2. First lessons

Ms. McGonagall lead Stephen through the maze of corridors and moving stairs, until they stopped in front of a painting of a fat lady dressed in a pink dress. The older lady with the severe face turned towards him and said:" Now, Stephen, you know that if you need anything, you can ask me. The password is "Dragon skin fedora". Good luck." And with a small smile, she turned and walked away. Dr. Strange looked back at the painting, took a deep breath and whispered: "Dragon skin fedora." The painting opened, and the madam on the painting said: "There you go." He walked through the door hole and saw a rather cosy room, with an extinguished fire and some couches. There were also 2 stairs. He turned left and walked towards the door on the end of it. He slowly opened it and saw 4 bunks, and from one of them, he could hear soft snoring. He walked towards the empty one, and on the bed were some Hogwarts robes, a small stack of books, some quills and the wand. He took the wand and gave the wand a small swish. Golden sparks flew from it. Besides these things, the Cloak of Levitation and the Eye of Agamotto laid. Under it, there was a small piece of parchment, with some neat scribbling on it. It said ' _I do not know what these items are, but I figured that they are important to you. Dumbledore.'_ He put the stuff from his bed asides and yawned. Then, he got into the fluffy bed, and fell asleep quickly.

"...who could he be?" "Ron, I'm pretty sure we'll know when we wake up." "It is strange that he arrived only now."

Stephen sat up and looked at the source of the three voices. He could see a boy with dark brown hair, one with fiery red hair and lot's of freckles, and a boy with unruly black hair, green eyes and round glasses. "Uhm...hello. I'm Stephen Strange. You can call me dr. Str...uhm..you can call me Stephen." The one with the red hair said:" Well I'm Ron Weasly, this is Harry Potter and that's Neville Longbottom. Pleased to meet you. Well, we should prepare to get to breakfast, and get to Charms after that." Stephen changed while the others were talking, but instead of the robes and the Gryffindor shawl, he wore the robes and the Cloak wrapped around his neck. He felt it's soft fabric shortly caress his cheek and smiled a bit. He was happy that he still had Cloak and the Eye. Then, he walked ,together with the boys towards the dinner hall. On their way, Harry asked him some questions. "Why is your hair silver on the sides?" This question surprised Strange, as he could not say that it was because of age. He thought about his studies, and remembered other reasons hair could turn gray, and answered:" It's because of a traumatic experience in my past. I'd rather not talk about it." Harry nodded gravely. The four of them entered the Great Hall, and the students that saw Stephen immediately began to whisper to each other, probably wondering who he was. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table, and immediately, a lot of questions were asked at dr. Strange: "Who are you?" "Were do you come from?" "When did you get sorted?" ... Until the Weasly twins stopped everyone from talking by charming the plate of soup in a big eyeball. Then, they said in unison :" Now, tell us why you randomly show up a week after everyone else?" With his slightly arrogant doctor-voice, Stephen answered: "I'm Stephen Strange, I showed up a week later than the rest, because...why not? And I got sorted yesterday." And the breakfast passed completely like this, with all sorts of questions fired at dr. Strange, on which he answered partial truths or he just dodged the questions. He also talked with a nice, studious girl, Hermione Granger who knew a lot about the muggle world, like him. After this, they walked to their first lesson, Charms, from professor Flitwick. The lesson began good, with the professor talking about levitation charms, and showing how to do it. Then the moment came for the students to do it. As Stephen had noticed, you had to do a certain flick with your want, so he decided to first practice that without saying the words. The white plume in front of him began to float. Hermione, who sat beside him and managed to get the feather to float around the class by saying the spell :"Leviosa." Turned to him in shock and exclaimed :" How did you manage to use wandless magic?! It's only your first lesson!" Blushing slightly, Stephen shrugged :"I don't know, I just did the wand movement and it happened." "Wow, than you must really be talented." Hermione breathed out. Professor Flitwicks voice broke the silence:" Now, close your books, all take a chunk of parchment and write down the uses of the 'Leviosa' charm." And then, Strange realised he had a problem; he had already gotten used to his trembling hands, but he could still not write properly with them and doubted he ever would. Biting his lip slightly, he let Cloak slip around his hand and steady it. The result still wasn't very good, but at least it was readable. The group handed the task in, and they headed towards their next lesson: Potions. On their way, Stephen said to Hermione, Harry and Ron :" I need to go and ask McGonagall something. Can you tell that to the potions master?" Ron frowned and was about to give a comment but Harry immediately said:" Sure, if you tell us afterwards what this is about." Dr. Strange thought about that for a moment and nodded:" Deal." And then he walked off into another corridor, leading to McGonagall's office. He stood in front of the large wooden door and knocked. "Come in!" And the door swished open. McGonagall looked up from a few papers on her desk and said:" I hope you aren't here because you got detention, Stephen." He answered immediately, "No, I just have a slight problem; a bit more than a year ago, I was in a car accident, -a car is some sort of muggle transport- and the nerves in my hand were seriously damaged," and to demonstrate, he pulled of his gloves and showed his heavily scarred hands, "I can't write properly with this, how can I fix that?" McGonagall was looking slightly shocked at the scars and said:" Oh, my poor boy, why didn't you tell this before? I might tutor you, with lessons of how to write using magic. Do your hands give you any trouble with using your wand?" "No, madam." "Well, than that is fixed. Now, go, it will soon be lunch time. And give this to professor Snape as reason you were absent during his lessons." She quickly scribbled something down, signed it and gave it to Stephen. He took it, thanked the Transformations teacher, and went towards the potions class. After almost getting lost, and being helped by the paintings, he arrived at the class, where the students were about to leave. A nasal voice asked him:" And where might you have been, Mr...?" "Strange, it's Strange sir." A black greasy eyebrow rose on the face of the professor, and dr. Strange quickly added:" My name is Stephen Strange." And he handed the piece of parchment to the teacher. And then he went to Harry and Ron and they walked towards the common room. "Now, Stephen, what is it with you and weird exceptions?" Ron asked, while the three of them stopped. "Well...it's a long story."

...

 **A/N:** WAW, so many readers, followers and reviewers in one day. MY MIND IS BLOWN. Thank you all for the reactions, and keep on reading! Don't ask me hy my chapters aren't longer, btw

Turannoktonnos


	3. Midnight dueling and fluffy dogs

"I can't tell you the complete truth, because it would be too confusing, but I will tell you more than most people know. More than even the headmaster knows. It might sound strange, but I'm from another, eh, world. With different magic. In that world I had a car accident which caused severe nerve damage to my hands. And that's all I can tell you for know.", he whispered to his friends in a secluded corridor. "You're from another world?" "Shush, Ron, or everyone will know", Harry quickly intervened. Stephen looked his friends deep into their eyes and asked:" Can you keep this secret?" The other two boys nodded. "Well then, I'm ravishing, let's go and get some food!" Grinning at Ron's foolishness, the three friends walked away towards the Great Hall.

...

"Now, the concept of flying a broom is quite easy. Just hold your hand above the broom like this and say: Up!' Now you go and take a broom and give it a try!" Stephen looked down at the broom besides him and frowned. How could a stick and a few twigs possibly fly! Pondering it for a few moments, he realised he should be open-minded, just as he had been at Kamar-Taj. He closed his eyes, opened his hand and whispered :"Up." After a few seconds, he felt the warm, polished wood in his hand. He opened and saw the broom, lying in his hand as if it belonged there. He looked up at the rest of the class and saw that few others had managed to get it, Harry being one of them. Madame Hooch continued her lesson, after the last students had picked up their broom. "Now, you swing your left leg over the broom while holding it in both of your hands. Once on the broom, give a slight push and you can take off." Stephen did as he was told and hovered above the ground. He did like it, but it was nothing in comparison to his Cloak. And then, chaos erupted. Neville lost control of his broom, causing him to fly to all directions, and before he could stop, he smashed into Stephen. Stephen's head hit the ground, and he saw stars from a moment. Dazed for a moment, he sat up and saw Neville clutching his hand. A spike of headache and he clutched his head. "Oww..." Madame Hooch spoke, but it sounded much to loud in his ears. "That wrist doesn't look too good. I will take these two boys to the medical wing, you stay calm and don't fly!" Then she helped Stephen and Neville up and took them towards the hospital wing. She supported a lot of Neville's weight, and the face of the boy was pale and sweaty. Stephen followed them, still rubbing his forehead.

Madame Pomfrey was hovering around him like a busy bee, making sure he had no concussion. She had already fixed Neville's wrist with some magic, and the bruises Stephen had received because of the crash. Pomfrey said they should stay for while, and after that, go to their beds and get some rest, allowing their injuries to fully heal. So after chatting for half an hour, Neville and Strange went to the Gryffindor room together. They entered and went to their room, where Harry and Ron were, waiting for them. They seemed to be in an ecstasy. While Neville just got into his pyjama's, Stephen sat down and Harry and Ron immediately began babbling. "You never guess what happened when you was gone." "Yes, Neville had this ball and Draco stole it and Harry did this awesome catch." "And then McGonagall told me to go to her office, and I'm..." "...he's gonna be in the Quidditch team!" Ron finished Harry's sentence. "Wow!", Stephen exclaimed," that's pretty awesome!...Uhm, what is Quidditch exactly?"

...

Later, Ron and Harry also told him that Malfoy, the brat, had challenged Harry into a midnight duel. When it was half-past-eleven, Ron told them they should go. They put on their robes, and sneaked down the dimly lit staircase. And then, suddenly :"You're really going to do this?!" Hermione stood in front of them, surprise written on her face. After following them out of the common room and realising the door was shut, she tagged along towards the duel.  
Suddenly, they heard Filch coming. He was talking to his cat again, talking about 'them' being somewhere. He was walking towards them, and just before the inevitable happened, Stephen send a quick spell, making a clattering sound on the other side of the hall. Quickly, they began to run away and ran into the closest door. As they were watching the door, as if to be sure they weren't followed, Ron slowly tugged their sleeves." Uhg, Harry, Stephen?" They turned around and their mouths fell open. In front of them, there was a monstrous dog, with three heads with saliva dropping of it. He barked loudly a t them, and just in time, the four youngsters could get out into the corridor, which was the forbidden corridor.

They kept on running, quickly shouted the password at the Fat Lady, and dropped down onto their beds. Neville was still snoring. "What was that?" Harry exclaimed. "Some sort of monster dog?" The three boys were still panting, and Hermione had gone back to the girls dormitory. They kept on speculating on what it could have been, and Harry was convinced it was hiding a package Hagrid knew more about. After all, Hermione, with her sharp eyes had seen the dog was standing on a trap door. And then, Harry suddenly asked:" What was that spell you did, Stephen? You didn't say a thing, just did some movement with your wrist." Stephen suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "Well, remember that secret that I told you? From the other world and other magic? Well that was that sort of magic. It was a quite basic spell though." And after that, the boys decided to sleep, although Harry and Stephen kept on thinking about what happened.

...

 **A/N: Woohoo, 1k views, thank you all. Also, 'Wha' thank you for the review, and yes I realise I don't have a beta reader, that's because I practically know NOBODY on .  
Sorry for not updating last weekend, but exams are coming soon so I was studying. I will try to keep on updating , and I should reread Harry Potter before that goes wrong.  
For the persons who have any tips for me about writing fanfiction, tell me.**

 **Bye, favourite readers, may the Vishanti be with you!**

 **Turannoktonnos**


	4. We have a mountain troll

The next day, the three boys went to the dinner table, and began eating breakfast. While Ron and Harry were discussing whether the mysterious package was valuable or dangerous, Stephen kept on thinking about how he could get back to his own world. He had been in his astral projection in the restricted area of the library, when Peeves showed up. That was also the moment that Stephen discovered that ghosts could see astral projections, which meant he should be more careful.

Hermione was quite angry with Harry and Ron, and she refused to speak with them. She still talked with Stephen, because they had become such good friends.  
"Look at them now," she whispered in his ear:"Can you believe it that they are happy about that little adventure from last night?" Stephen, not really wanting to take sides just shrugged and answered:"I guess not everyone has the same opinion about adventure."

As almost everyone was done eating, the owls began to arrive as usual. Stephen did not expect any parcel, so he was quite surprised when a letter arrived in front of him.

 _"_ _Read this alone in your room."_ It said. Stephen quickly stuffed it away in his pocket and managed to quickly move his plate away when a huge package arrived for Harry, followed by a letter.  
Harry read the letter, failed in hiding a smile, and after showing the letter to Ron and Stephen, they hurried away.

In the corridor, they came across Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy studied the package, and sneered that he would get punished because he wasn't allowed to have a broomstick.

Stephen snorted, gaining surprised looks from both his friends and the three bullies. "Wait until you watch the next Quidditch match, Malfy! It will be the best day of your life!"  
The pale blonde boy began to turn red of anger, when suddenly Professor Flitwick turned up and congratulated Harry about his new broomstick. As they went up, an angry Hermione stormed past them, muttering:" How can they possibly be rewarded for breaking rules?" Harry and Ron, determined to not let anything ruin their mood answered that she should not stop not speaking to them, because it did them good.  
At that, Stephen looked disapprovingly at the two boys and then ran after Hermione.

"Hermione! Hermione! Could you –gasp- stop running –gasp- away?" Stephen said to her, panting after the run. Hearing those words, the girl turned around and said:" Shouldn't you be with your two friends, , being happy and talking about Quidditch?" "No," Stephen said, surprising Hermione. "For two reasons, I have no interest in Quidditch, and you are also a friend of mine. Now, shall we go to Herbology?" A blinding smile appeared on her face, and the two students walked away, talking as if nothing happened.

...

Stephen sat in the lesson transformations, utterly bored. Hermione, who sat beside him was writing about transforming a candle into a big mushroom, while Ron and Harry, sitting behind him were talking about this evening, and what the broom could be like. While McGonagall was explaining the students how to change the candle, Stephen sat bored, swishing his wand from one side to the other, changing the candle back and forth into the mushroom. In the meanwhile, he was thinking about reading one of the books from Dumbledore's office, which he was planning to do that evening, in his astral projection.  
As the class began to pack their books, because the last lesson of the day was now over, Professor McGonagall stepped towards Stephen. "Mister Strange, have you already read the note the Headmaster has send you?" Stephen quickly took it out of his pocket and showed the unopened letter to the teacher. "No, madam, but I was planning on reading it this evening." The elderly woman nodded, and bade him farewell.

Later that evening, Stephen sat alone in his room. Harry was out with Oliver Wood, having Quidditch practice, while Ron and Neville were downstairs making some homework. It was the perfect moment for opening the letter. He ripped it open and in Dumbledore's neat handwriting it said:

 _Hello, Mister Strange,  
I have heard from almost all of your teachers that you have a great talent, and that magic comes almost as a second nature. From your teachers Transformations and Charms I have heard that non-verbal magic comes easier to you than verbal. I hope this causes no rivalry between you and the other students._

 _The reason of this letter is because I wondered if you wanted some lessons from the higher years, so that you will not get bored._

 _Please answer me soon._

 _Greetings,  
A.P.W.B. Dumbledore_

Stephen looked at the letter and smiled in satisfaction. Yes, he would enjoy those lessons. He went to bed early, and quickly let his astral form out of his body. It was curious, but his astral form had de-aged too. Still, it wore his blue tunic, the eye of Agamotto and his Cloak. Stephen floated up and quickly flew through the corridors, avoiding any ghosts he came across. He stopped in front of the Gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office, and quickly flew through it, upstairs. He entered the office, and heard some soft snoring from another room. There was also a beautiful bird sitting on the desk.  
Strange made sure he wasn't seen by it, and slowly glided towards the books. He looked at the titles and grabbed a book named: " _All spells of aging and de-aging."_ Then he looked a bit further and saw a book named _"Dimensions for Dummies."_ He grabbed that one too, put it under his arm and flew at full speed back to the dormitories.  
There, he sat down and began reading in _"Dimensions for Dummies."_ After lot's of uninteresting nonsense, he found something curious:  
 _'There are legends about strong sorcerers from other dimensions, crashing into this one, but there is no actual record, and there is no word about them getting back.  
Maybe they did get back using their own magic from their own dimension, but nobody knows."_

Stephen sighed, and decided he should just go to bed and sleep. He got back into his physical body, and fell asleep.

...

The next morning, it was Halloween. There was a great smell of pumpkins and other delicious food in the corridors, and everyone was in a good mood. This lesson Charms, would be, once more about making objects fly, as the first lesson had been quite the failure for most of the students. The students were paired up, Harry with Stephen, and Ron with Hermione. The latter two hardly said a word to each other. There were some problems, and it ended with Ron snarling at Hermione that she was so clever but probably could not do the movement herself. Of course that was not true, and with a slightly haughty look on her face, Hermione managed to float her feather across the room.

By the end of the class, Ron told Harry that it was completely normal that everyone hated her, as she was a nightmare. Hermione ran off, in tears. Stephen scowled at Ron, and ran after her, knowing that she would need some emotional support.  
Harry told Ron that she probably heard him, but Ron shrugged it off saying:" So? We're not her friends. And Stephen will talk it out anyways. Sometimes I wonder on which side he is."

For the rest of the day, Hermione nor Stephen was seen. Harry and Ron didn't give it further thought and began to feast.

In the meanwhile, Stephen had been running around in the castle, looking for Hermione all day, asking the paintings for help, but he could not see her. Rather late (during the banquet) he heard some silent sobbing from the girls' bathroom, and he walked in. He slowly knocked on the door, and said:" Hermione? Are you alright?"  
"Go away, I hate you all."  
"Hermione, it's me Stephen. I know it is not nice to be laughed with, but I know the feeling."  
The girl opened the door, and looked at Stephen with red, puffy eyes.  
"Come here Hermione, let me tell you a story."  
And they both sat down on the floor, Stephen putting a comforting arm around Hermione.  
"Once upon a time, there was this arrogant doctor. His name was Vincent Stephens. He always thought he was the best,..."

...

In the meanwhile, in the Great Hall, the feast was interrupted by Professor Quirrel. "Troll, in the dungeons!" And then he fainted.  
All the students began speaking through each other, until Professor Dumbledore managed to break through the rumour and order the Prefects to get the students to their dormitories. In the chaos, Harry reminded Ron of Stephen and Hermione being missing, so they quickly slipped away towards the girls' bathrooms.

They heard footsteps behind them and hid, seeing Snape heading for the third floor. And then, they realised the troll, a horrifying creature was inside the girl's toilets.

...

"Now, there was this car accident and..." –Bom-Bom-Bom-  
Stephen and Hermione looked up when they heard the heavy footsteps coming. The two students quickly stood up, when suddenly a horrendous creature entered the room. Stephen quickly ushered Hermione behind him and pulled his wand in one hand. He shouted to Hermione:"By the Vishanti, what is that?!"  
Hermione, shrinking against the wall answered that it was a mountain troll. Stephen, realising the danger they were in bit his cheek, thinking of a plan. And then, Ron and Harry came in.

"Confuse it!" Harry yelled at Ron, while trying to make as much sound as possible. The troll turned around, and Stephen saw his chance. He stuck out his wand free hand and shouted "Crimson bands of Cyttorak!" From his fingers, the reddish bands came and they wrapped themselves around the troll. Ron took the club that the creature had dropped and smashed it onto its head. The huge creature fell down, unconscious, and Stephen let the bands disappear.  
Hermione just muttered:"Wow."

The door slammed open, and Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrel entered.  
With fury in her voice, Professor McGonagall exclaimed:" What on earth were you thinking?! Why are you here and not in the dormitory?"  
The children looked at each other, thinking of an answer, which Hermione was about to give when Stephen intervened "It's quite simple, Madam. Hermione didn't feel so good, so I accompanied her to the bathroom. This caused us to miss the warning about the troll. Ron and Harry were so friendly to come and warn us, but the troll came in."

McGonagall seemed to doubt the story, but then slowly nodded. "Well, as you managed to beat a full-grown troll, you win each five Gryffindor points. It's quite an achievement." The children nodded in agreement and hurried away.

"Wow. What an adventure.", was all Ron was able to blurt out once they were back. They quickly got their plates, and because of this adventure, the four of them were good friends now.

...

 **A/N: Well, I tried to make no text-walls, and to add some more speech, please tell me if I managed it. I have the feeling this chapter is super long, although it certainly isn't.**

 **Keep on reading fellas and if you have any requests, tell me!**

 **Turannoktonnos**


	5. Writing Lessons and Quidditch Stress

The first Quidditch match was nearing, and Harry was seen less, because Oliver Wood was training. Lucky for him, Hermione could now help him with keeping up his schoolwork.  
In the meanwhile, Stephen was very busy trying to figure out a way back to his own dimension, but for now, he found no solution. He found it very sad that the talk with Dumbledore about the other lessons would have to wait until Christmas, because Dumbledore had a very busy agenda.

On a cold November day, the four children stood on the cold courtyard, around the blue flame Hermione had conjured. Stephen, Hermione and Ron were trying to reassure Harry that the match tomorrow would be fine, when they could see their teacher from Potions cross the courtyard.  
Snape saw them, and planned on reprimanding them.

"What, is it you have there, Potter?"

"Uhm...Quidditch Through the Ages, professor." And he showed the book.

"Books from the library should remain in school. Five points from Gryffindor, and give me that book."  
Harry gave Snape the book, and after Snape limped away, Harry sat there, angrily saying that the teacher must have made the rule up.

Hermione stood there, lost in thoughts for a moment, and then said:" Did you see he was limping? I wonder what's wrong with his leg."

Ron laughed bitterly and said:" Well I dunno, but I hope it's hurting him a lot."

Stephen frowned in disapproval at that, but then reminded himself that they were only children.

Later in the common room, everyone was excited about the Quidditch, but Harry was stressing for the Quidditch match while Hermione and Ron were watching their homework.

Stephen was just preparing to go to the 'writing lessons' from McGonagall, who would teach him a spell to write properly, when Harry decided to go to Snape and ask him to return the book. Ron and Hermione decided not to tag along, but Stephen said:" Well I need to head towards McGonagalls office, so I think that I could tag along for a while.  
The two boys made their way down to the room where the teachers could sit together and have a chat, and there, Stephen wished Harry good luck and left him.

Stephen walked through the dark corridors until he found himself in front of McGonagall's office. He knocked and entered.

"Ah, Mister Strange. I have been preparing the lesson." The teacher said, while standing up.

"I must thank you, Professor, for these lessons. Even for a doct..uhm never mind, my writing is just horrible."

"Yes, I have heard that from a few of my colleagues. They had a hard time reading your essays." McGonagall gave him a small smile.

Stephen looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers. "Isn't it curious, Professor, that I have trouble writing, but no trouble at all for performing spells?"

"Yes indeed, Mister Strange. Now, I have lots of work to do after this lesson, so let's begin. I did some research, and found two different spells that might be useful. The first one is _Calacum Scribere_ , and it will make your pen write for you. The other one is _Stabilis Digitorum_ , which will steady your hands causing you to write neater. I think the latter will be best, because it will be less suspicious for the other students."

Stephen nodded in understanding.

"Now, just flick your hand like this, as if writing a K in the air, and say, or think if you use wordless magic, _Stabilis Digitorum._ "

Stephen gave it a try, and tried to write something, but it was still not really good.

"Now, Mister Strange, you will have to practice, but now I will have to go to a meeting with the other teachers. Shall we meet again next week?"

"That fits for me, Professor. Thank you for the lesson."

Stephen stood up and walked through the door, back into the dark corridors.

He hurried back to the Gryffindor common room, and saw that Harry already had returned. He was just telling Ron and Hermione that Snape must have tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween.

The three boys and the girl went to bed, but Stephen closed the curtains of his bed and took out " _All spells of aging and de-aging."_ from beneath his bed. He conjured some golden strands of magic in his right hand, and began to read.

' _Aging spells, that really cause you to become older, are only performed by real masters of magic. They are part of the hardest magic, and it is said that there are less people to perform this, then there are Animagusses.  
One of the most used aging spells is Veterescent. You will need a potion for this._

 _-3 tears of a Horntails newborn baby_

 _-...'_

"Stephen? Are you still awake?"

At hearing Harry's voice, Stephen closed the book and let the golden strands vanish. He opened his curtains and saw Harry watching him expectantly.

"What is it Harry?"

"I..I'm stressing for tomorrow. But you, you seem to be in control, always, and I wondered how?"

"Harry, I learned it from years of practice. And I have to admit, I used to have too much self-confidence. But if I did something stressful, I would divide my attention slightly. Clear my mind and let part of it think of other things. There used to be a time that someone would play songs, and I would say the name and year. It somehow helped concentrating.  
But if you can't sleep now, maybe we can do something. Let's play a game."

The two boys took a seat at the small table, and Stephen took a set of cards and divided them.  
After almost half an hour of playing various games, Harry yawned and said:"Maybe I should get some sleep after all. Thank you for the advice from previously."

Stephen put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder and said: "It will be perfectly alright Harry. You're great on a broom, and no one can deny that."

 **A/N: Next time: The quidditch match.**

 **I am SO sorry that I waited this long before updating. Please don't avada-kadavra me for that.  
I will try to update soon enough, because there wasn't any excitement in this chapter, right?**

 **Please review, and keep reading!**

 **Turannoktonos**


	6. The Quidditch Match

The next morning, the whole school was excited for the upcoming Quidditch match, and the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor ran high.

Harry had take some sausages and a scrambled egg for breakfast, but he was just poking it with his fork.

Stephen looked at him and said :" Harry, you do realise you have to eat something. Otherwise you won't be able to play as good as normal."

Harry sighed. "It's just that I don't want to disappoint the team..."

Stephen looked Harry in the eyes and said:" Harry, you will handle it, and no one can blame you for stressing for your first Quidditch match. Now come on, eat something."

Harry reluctantly shoved some scrambled egg in his mouth and began to eat.

Ron nudged Stephen and whispered:" Good job mate, I wouldn't have been able to get him to eat."

Stephen smiled at him in response.

The cheering in the stands was very load, and there were red-gold and silver-green flags everywhere.

The Quidditch captains greeted each other, but it wasn't a friendly handshake.

Stephen stood at the foot of one of the Quidditch stands, and looked with interest at the beginning of the match.

After half an hour, there was still no sight of the Snitch, and Stephen could clearly see that Harry was becoming bored from just hanging there.

And then, just as Stephen was getting distracted, Harry and the Slytherin Seeker began a spectacular dive. Stephen saw the golden Snitch as well know.

But a Slytherin beater stopped Harry brutally, causing him to lose his balance and almost fall of his broom.

Madame Hooch whistled and called a Foul, while Stephen cursed vehemently.

The match continued this way for a while, and Stephen's attention began slipping.

He was just looking at the Lake, when he heard horrified screams from the stands. His attention snapped back yo the game, and he saw that Harry's broom was acting weird.

It almost seemed if it was trying to throw Harry off!

Stephen contemplated running onto the field and do something, but he realised he couldn't.

After a struggle from Harry to regain control of his broom, which he succeeded at, he dove down in a spectacular dive, hanging as close to his broom as he could.

He landed clumsily and began coughing. Stephen immediately noticed, with his sharp medical eyes that something was wrong.

Breaking the rules, he ran onto the field towards Harry, and he recognised what was wrong.

Harry seemed to be suffocating in something.

Stephen sprinted the last few meters, and immediately looked into Harry's mouth to inspect the problem.

"By the Eye og Agamotto, Harry how did you manage to do that!" Stephen whispered to himself.

Deeply inside Harry's throat, the golden Snitch sat stuck.

Stephen automatically clasped his arms around Harry and he began the Heimlich grip.

After a tiring minute, which seemed like an eternity, and in which the teachers noticed something was wrong and started heading down, the Snitch flew out of Harry's mouth, and the boy coughed hardly.

Stephen let himself fall back onto the grass, and he sighed releaved.

Madam Poppy ran towards them, and after checking if Harry was alright, she complemented Stephen on his quick thinking and acting.

Five minutes later, all of Gryffindor was cheering around Harry, because he had catched the Snitch, while Stephen slipped away and went to bed, tired from the day.

The next day, during the pause, the four kids were talking to Hagrid.

Hermione and Ron explained why they thought that Snape was guilty of the broom.

And then Harry said:"I knew something was off about him. I knew it since he tried to sneak past that threeheaded dog!"

Hagrid almost dropped his teacup in shock and exclaimed:" You know about Fluffy?"

Stephen, who had been lost in thoughts lifted his head and looked at Hagrid in surprise:" Fluffy? A huge monstrous threeheaded dog is named Fluffy?"

The half-giant frowned at that and said:" Fluffy isn't monstrous! And yes, he's actually mine, bought him from some Greek merchants four years ago. He supposed to guard...Oh I'm talking too much again."

Harry immediately inquired what Hagrid was talking about, but the half-giant refused to say another word.

" Snape would never kill a student, and the dog is professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel's business."

Stephen smirked slightly and said:" So there's a Nicholas Flamel involved!"

Hagrid almost cursed, and the four kids left for their next class, excited about the new information they had acquired.

A \N: Well guys, I have to admit, I never expected this much reaction for this noob story that I'm writing. I just have this one problem. Well 2 to be honest.I think Strange is great, but am I making him too strong? Does he have to save Harry and co too often?And I was thinking of learning Stephen Patronus and Animagi. Should I choose some awesome mythologic animal or do you have any suggestions?Live long and prosper,Turannoktonos


End file.
